Big Brothers
by bellagia8
Summary: Vitani's big brother Nathan comes to visit, meanwhile team freewill faces a new enemy. WARNING: if you have not read my other SPN story the new member or demons in Detroit read those stories or you will be confused.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N **Hey guys! I'm back with a new story for supernatural! Remember my stories for supernatural have some OC's so if you don't want to get confused I suggest you read my story called the new members.

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Vitani, Nathan, Vitani's group and Mimi.**

One day the Sam, Dean and Vitani were in a motel Indiana while the rest of the group was in Maine when Vitani got a phone call.

"Hello?" Vitani answered.

"Hi baby sis!" a cheery voice came from the other line.

"Oh my gosh, Nate?" Vitani asked.

"The one and only!" Nathan Jones, Vitani's older brother said.

"What's up?" Vitani asked.

"I'm coming to Indiana and I heard you were there" Nathan said.

"Yeah I'm here with Sam and Dean" Vitani said.

"Who are Sam and Dean?" Nathan asked.

"There two hunters that joined us" Vitani said.

"Are the other girls with you?" Nathan asked.

"No and gees Nate quit asking me all these questions" Vitani said.

"Ok fine I will but when I meet them, I wanna talk to them and if they try to hurt you before I get there I will salt and burn there asses alive" Nathan said

"Nathan!" Vitani shouted.

"Alright I won't do it but I just want to protect you" Nathan said.

"I know big bro" Vitani said.

"Alright I have to go, bye baby girl!" Nathan said.

"Bye Nate" Vitani said as she hung up.

Vitani sighed. "Guys we need to talk" Vitani said to Sam and Dean.

"Ok what is it?" Sam asked.

"That was my big brother Nathan on the phone, he said he's coming to see me" Vitani said.

"What is the problem with that?" Dean asked.

"Well, it's just that I haven't seen him in a long time and I'm kind of nervous to see him" Vitani said.

"Well don't be nervous I'm sure he's happy that he's gonna be seeing you again" Sam said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot he said that if you guys try to hurt me before he gets here he said that he'll salt and burn your asses alive" Vitani said.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"He's just saying that because he loves you and he wants to protect you, I can tell I'm a big brother too you know" Dean said as he looked at Sam.

Spnspnspn

The next day a car pulled in the drive way and when the man came out of the car Vitani smiled, the man had curly brown hair with hazel eyes he was somewhat tall and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey baby!" Nathan said as he hugged Vitani.

"Hey Nate" Vitani said as she hugged him back.

Nathan then kissed Vitani's forehead.

"I missed you honey" Nathan said.

"I missed you too" Vitani said.

"So where are Sam and Dean?" Nathan asked.

"There inside come on let's go in" Vitani said as she led Nathan to the room that they were staying in.

Once they were in the room Vitani introduced Nathan to Sam and Dean.

"Sam, Dean this is my brother Nathan, Nathan this is Sam and Dean." Vitani said.

"Hi guys" Nathan said.

"Hi" Sam and Dean said.

"So have you been taking care of my little sister?" Nathan asked.

"Yes" Sam and Dean said.

"Nathan may I remind you I'm 25 years old" Vitani said.

"I know but I want to make sure" Nathan said.

Spnspnspn

Later that day Sam, Dean, Vitani, and Nathan were sitting around the table drinking beer when Nathan brought something up.

"So what ever happen at that singing competition?" Nathan asked.

Vitani smiled as she looked back at that.

"I won" Vitani said.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"I said, I won" Vitani repeated.

"I know I heard but I just can't believe it" Nathan said as he got up and hugged Vitani.

"You know it's been a long time since I heard you sing, can you sing for me?" Nathan asked.

"Sure" Vitani said.

And with that she got up and sang the first song that came to her mind.

_Mama who bore me_

_Mama who gave me,_

_No way to handle things, who made me so sad_

_Mama the weeping _

_Mama the angels_

_No sleep in heaven or Bethlehem _

_Some pray that one day Christ will come a calling_

_They light a candle and hope that it glows._

_And some just lie there crying for him to come and find them_

_But when he comes they don't know how to go_

_Mama who bore me _

_Mama who gave me_

_No way to handle things who made me so bad_

_Mama the weeping _

_Mama the angles_

_No sleep in heaven or Bethlehem_

And with that she finished singing the song with Nathan, Sam, and Dean clapping.

"Oh baby, that was beautiful!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Thank you" Vitani said.

"Was that the song _mama who bore me_ from the musical _spring awakening? _Nathan asked.

"Yep!" Vitani said.

Just then Castiel appeared before them.

"HOLY CRAP!" Nathan said.

"Who are you?" Nathan asked.

"I am Castiel, angel of the lord" Castiel said.

"I'm Nathan" Nathan said.

"I know" Castiel said.

"Why are you here Cas?" Sam asked.

"We have a problem, Mimi's back"

TBC

**A/N **And that's chapter 1 of my new story what do you think? PLEASE R and R!

'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been able to update I've been busy with school but here's chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Vitani, Nathan, and Mimi.**

Dean looked at Castiel.

"What do you mean she's back?" Dean asked.

"I mean that Mimi has traveled to our time and he wants to help destroy the earth and to make it hell" Castiel said.

"Um, guys... who's Mimi?" Nathan asked.

"She's a demon that we hunted down a couple months ago" Vitani said.

"So where is she now?" Sam asked Castiel.

"I don't know but she was last seen at café called the Conroy café" Castiel said.

"Ok let's start their" Vitani said as Castiel left and the other guys followed her.

Spnspnspn

At the café Dean, Sam, Vitani, and Nathan talked to the boss about if they seen Mimi.

"Excuse me, ma'm have you seen this women?" Dean asked as he held up a picture of Mimi.

"Yes I have, she left about an hour ago" The boss said.

"Ok thanks anyway" Sam said as they walked out of the cafe.

"Well, now what?" Vitani asked.

"We keep looking" Dean said.

So they all want back into the impala and drove back to the motel. When they got back to the motel Castiel was sitting in the chair.

"Her full name is Mimi Davis." Castiel said.

Vitani pulled out her laptop and started typing Mimi's name. When she clicked enter there was one site that caught her eye. She then clicked on the site and started reading.

"Mimi Davis was born in 1899 in Virginia; she had a twin sister named April. Mimi and April were very close but in 1917 April was kidnapped she was murdered and founded by Mimi. Mimi died in 4 years after April died legend says that the ghost of Mimi likes to kill people who are close to their siblings to make them feel how she felt when she lost April." Vitani read aloud

"Wow that's sad" Nathan said.

"So, what now?" Vitani asked.

"We track Mimi down, and condemn Mimi to death before she destroys us" Castiel said.

Dean looked at Cas. "Ok well lets….."

But Dean never finished his sentence because the next thing he saw was Vitani fainting.

Nathan quickly caught her.

"VITANI!" Nathan yelled out.

Sam held Vitani's hand.

"Vitani? Hey? You with me?" Sam asked.

When Sam didn't get an answer he checked for a pulse in which he found one.

"Do you think Mimi did this to Vitani?" Dean asked Castiel.

"THAT BITCH!" Nathan yelled.

"I don't know we'll find out when she awakes." Castiel said.

In the meantime, Nathan picked Vitani up bridal style and put her on the bed as he took a seat on one side and held her hand waiting for her to wake up.

A/N Yes I know I left you with that but I'll try to update soon I promise! PLEASE R AND R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

A/N hey guys! How have you been? I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update in a long time but I hope you enjoy this chapter so enjoy!

Nathan quickly got Vitani to the bed.

"Oh Vitani please wake up" Nathan said.

Dean then looked at Castiel.

"What hell is wrong with her?" Dean asked.

"I believe she is unconscious" Castiel said.

"Is Mimi causing this?" Sam asked.

"It is hard to say but if I were you I would go looking for her" Castiel said.

"Well Cas come with me Sam you stay here with Nathan and watch over Vitani" Dean instructed.

And with that Dean left with Sam and Nathan watching over Vitani. Nathan then grabbed Vitani's hand and held it in his.

"Baby please wake up I love you" Nathan said as he rubbed Vitani's hand.

Sam looked at Vitani she looked pale and helpless Sam closed his eyes and thought about the times he had with Vitani. Over the last couple of months Dean Sam and Vitani had became very close friends. In fact Sam had even developed a small crush on Vitani. The crush began the day that Sam, Dean and the group heard Vitani singing, and Sam thought it was amazing. That night when Vitani found out that the group signed her up for singing competition she had gotten mad so Sam went and talked to her and when you talk to her Vitani told Sam about her life story it had been somewhat like Sam's life story.

SPNSPNSPN

Dean and Cas had been searching for Mimi.

"So where is Mimi Cas?" Dean asked.

"It is hard to say but with Vitani unconscious and if she is causing it she can't be too far" Castiel said.

"So where do you think.…"

"Stop the car" Cas said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Stop the car" Cas said.

Dean then obeyed and stopped the car.

"Why did you make me stop the car?" Dean asked.

"Because I can sense Mimi she's around here" Cas said.

"Okay where is she?" Dean asked.

Just then Mimi appeared before their eyes.

"Hello boys long time no see" Mimi said.

"Why did you make Vitani unconscious" Dean asked.

Mimi smirked and snapped her fingers. And with that Dean and Castiel were separated and Dean found himself locked inside a cage.

"Cas where are you!" Dean yelled out as he shook the bars of the cage. But he got no answer and with that he just waited into the night waiting for someone to help him.

SPNSPNSPN

That night, Vitani was still unconscious. Nathan had begun to fall asleep. Sam is still watching over Vitani Dean and Cas still had not returned.

"Man, where are you are Dean and Cas?" Sam thought aloud.

Sam looked Nathan then he was sleeping while holding Vitani's hand.

"Hey Nathan wake up" Sam said while shaking Nathan's arm.

Nathan awoke with a jolt.

"It's Vitani awake?" Nathan asked.

"No you are falling asleep, why don't you go into the room you rented and I watch over Vitani the rest of the night." Sam said.

"Are you sure Sam I can watch over Vitani" Nathan said.

"No no I got you can go sleep in your room" Sam said.

"Okay" Nathan said as he left the room.

Sam then held Vitani's hand in his hand.

"Hey Vitani it's me Sam" Sam said as he began talking to Vitani.

"Listen you have to wake up we all need you I need you to" Sam said.

"The truth is I like you not in like as a friend like, like you like you" Sam said as he confessed his feelings to Vitani.

"Vitani I've liked you since the day I looked into your eyes when I saved you on our first hunt together and when I heard you singing we're in Miami I thought it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, that night at that singing competition when we sang together I knew we were a good match. I guess I never really told you that like you because I'm afraid of losing you I lost all my other girlfriends and I just didn't want to lose you like I lost them" Sam said as he poured his heart into those words

"Vitani your beauty is beyond compare with flaming locks of long black hair, with ivory skin and eyes and chocolate brown. Your smile is like a breath of spring your voice is soft like summer rain and no other girl can compete with you Vitani you can have your choice of men but I can never love again you're the only one for me Vitani" Sam sang softly as he fell asleep holding her hand.

A/N all right guys that's chapter 3 of my story I hope you enjoy it and by the way the lyrics a family theme are based off the song called Jolene anyway hope you enjoyed the Chapter please R and R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A/N Hey guys! So I've decided that this chapter will be in Vitani's POV from the last chapter enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Vitani, Nathan, and Mimi.**

Spnspnspn

**Vitani's POV**

I don't know what happened! All I was doing was talking to the guys one minute and the next minute I begin to feel dizzy and I just fall over!

Just before I hit the ground I feel a pair of arms catching me and putting me in the bed.

"Oh Vitani please wake up" I hear Nathan say, I can tell he is worried because anytime I get hurt, sick or anything bad happens to me he just gets worried, I don't know why he gets worried but I guess it's a big brother thing.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" I hear another voice say, Dean.

"I Believe she is unconscious" I hear Cas say, wow Cas you just figured that out.

The next thing I know, Dean and Cas are heading out to look for Mimi because they think that she is causing this which I'm not sure if she is and Nate and Sam are staying to 'watch over' me.

I then feel Nate grab my hand.

"Baby please wake up I love you" I hear him say. Oh Nate I love you too you're the best big brother ever I think to myself as fall into unconsciousness.

When I wake up I'm still in an unconscious state, why can't I wake up. As I wonder a vision comes to me.

I see Dean and Cas in the Impala, Dean's asking questions and Cas is giving the best possible answer when Cas says stop the car and he can sense Mimi, then out of nowhere Mimi pops up and the next thing I see is Dean in a cage screaming for Cas, the last vision I see is of Mimi and Cas, Mimi is holding Cas by a demon grip that no one can get out of, she then calls another demon, her name is Nivina, Nivina takes Cas and puts him in a cage where he is tortured and then my vision ends.

I've been trying to wake up for a long time but no luck. I have to wake up soon I know Sam and Nate don't know about Dean and Cas but when I wake up I'll be sure to tell them.

By now its nighttime because I hear Sam saying to Nate to go o his room to sleep in which surprisingly he did, leaving Sam with me.

"Vitani you have to wake up," I hear Sam say.

"The truth is I like you not in like as a friend like, like you like you" he also says.

He likes me! I can't believe it! Oh Sam I like you too.

I've liked Sam ever since we talked the night I found out the girls signed me up for the singing competition.

When we sang together the next day at the competition I knew we were a great team.

"Vitani I've liked you since the day I looked into your eyes when I saved you on our first hunt together and when I heard you singing we're in Miami I thought it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, that night at that singing competition when we sang together I knew we were a good match. I guess I never really told you that like you because I'm afraid of losing you I lost all my other girlfriends and I just didn't want to lose you like I lost them" Sam adds.

Oh Sam you're so sweet, you'll never lose me. Don't be afraid to tell me how you really feel.

"Vitani your beauty is beyond compare with flaming locks of long black hair, with ivory skin and eyes and chocolate brown. Your smile is like a breath of spring your voice is soft like summer rain and no other girl can compete with you Vitani you can have your choice of men but I can never love again you're the only one for me Vitani" I hear Sam sing softly to me.

If I was awake I would be crying, oh Sam I'll never leave you, you're the only one for me to.

A/N Ok guys that was chapter 4 in Vitani's POV what did you think please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A/N Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter that was the first time where I did a chapter in someone's POV.

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Vitani, Mimi, Nivina, and Nathan.**

The next day, Sam awoke to Vitani still unconscious and her hand still in his.

Just then Nathan walked in the room and looked at Vitani.

"She didn't wake up, did she?" Nathan asked.

"No" Sam said.

Nathan then took a seat next to Vitani's bed.

"I heard you talking and singing to Vitani" Nathan said.

Sam looked at Nathan.

"Oh you did?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Sam I think she likes you too and when she wakes up you should confess your feelings to her." Nathan said.

"I know I really do like her but every time I like or hook up with a girl they always die, if Vitani dies I don't know what I'll do" Sam said.

"Well I can tell you this, Vitani will never leave you and she's a strong girl" Nathan said.

"I know I'm just a little nervous you know like what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Sam said.

"Sam, I know she likes you, I know you guys like each other and so does Dean and the girls" Nathan said.

"Yeah I guess you're right, thanks Nathan" Sam said.

"No problem" Nathan said.

Just then Vitani started to moan and move in the bed.

"Vitani?" Sam asked.

"Vitani, baby are you ok?" Nathan asked.

Then Vitani gasped and she sat up in bed with her eyes wide awake.

"Vitani!" Nathan said as he hugged Vitani and Vitani hugged back.

"Are you ok Vitani?" Sam asked.

"Sam, Nate she has them" Vitani said.

"Who has who?" Nathan asked.

"Mimi has Dean and Cas" Vitani said.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Well while I was out I had like some sort of vision and in the vision Dean and Cas where in the impala and Cas told Dean to stop the car and then Mimi appeared and took Dean and put him in a cage while Cas was taken to another demon named Nivina and he was being tortured" Vitani said.

"Do you know where this happened" Nathan asked.

"In the woods" Vitani said.

"Ok guys lets go find Dean and Cas" Sam said as he, Nathan, and Vitani got into Nathan's car and went to the woods.

A/N Sorry if it was a short chapter but I will update when I have time please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A/N Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just that I've been in a show called Beauty and the Beast but now that the show is over I can update more often!

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, but I do own Vitani, Nathan, Mimi, and Nivina.**

Once they started driving, Sam staring to ask Vitani questions.

"So wait, what else did you see while you were out?" Sam asked.

"That's it I just saw Dean and Cas trapped by Mimi and Nivina" Vitani said.

"Are you sure baby?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, Nate I'm sure" Vitani said.

They kept on driving until Vitani stopped them at the location.

"This is where they were captured" Vitani said.

Sam, Vitani, and Nathan then got out of the car and the guys followed Vitani into the woods. They each had their own demon killing knives.

Vitani then pulled out her knife out of her black jumpsuit pocket and looked around she was sure that this was the woods where they were keeping Dean and Cas.

Just then they all heard a noise they all got ready as they walked closer and closer to where the sound emanated from.

Just as Vitani stopped at the place where the sound came from she saw Dean hanging from a rope upside down with his hands tied together his face had a greenish tint to it and his eyes were closed; Sam had feared the worst.

"Dean!" Sam said as he rushed over to his brother.

Dean only moaned as Sam carefully cut off the rope that hung him upside down and also cut the rope that tied his hands together.

Dean then awoke feeling very queasy, he then saw three figures before him and recognized them instantly.

"Sammy, I don't feel good" Dean said.

Then without warning Dean vomited in the bushes.

Once Dean was done, he got up feeling much better.

Dean then looked at Vitani and smiled.

"Vitani! Welcome back to the land of the living" Dean said.

"It's good to be back" Vitani said.

"Have you guys seen Cas?" Dean asked.

"No but we know where he is" Nathan said,

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"Mimi is keeping him in a cage but she has another demon named Nivina watching him" Vitani said.

Ok here's the plan we find Cas and kill all the demons in this place.

"Good plan" Sam said.

The gang then ran deeper in the forest and eventually found the demon hideout.

"Ok here's the plan we go in the hideout, gank every demon in that hideout and get Cas, are we clear?" Dean asked.

"Yes, boss" Vitani said sarcastically.

"Good, alright lets go" Dean said.

The gang then ran inside the hideout and fought the demons using the knives and holy water.

Then a demon snuck up on Vitani from behind, Vitani then turned around and ninja kicked the demon into the wall and stabbed her with the demon knife.

A demon then ganged up on Nathan and took the knife away from Nathan.

"Nate! Heads up!" Vitani yelled as she threw another knife to Nathan in which he caught and killed two demons with.

Once the demons were killed, the gang found the room where they were keeping Cas, Dean then kicked down the door to see Cas trapped in an angel trapping cage with Nivina at the side of the cage.

"Well, well, well what have we here?" Nivina asked evilly.

"Let him go b**ch!" Dean yelled at Nivina.

"Now Dean is that anyway to talk to a girl like that?" Nivina asked sarcastically

"You're not a girl you're a damn monster!" Vitani said as she plunged the knife in Nivina's chest, killing her.

"Cas, are you alright?" Dean asked.

"I will be alright but you must find Mimi before she does any more destruction" Cas said.

"What about you?" Sam asked.

"I must look and see if there are any more demons in this location" Cas said,"

"Ok guys lets go find Mimi" Nathan said.

The gang then ran out of the hideout and started looking for Mimi.

The search was on.

A/N And that was chapter 6! Please R and R and don't forget to check out my other stories!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A/N Hey guys! I hope you guys are enjoying this story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural but I do own Vitani, Nathan, and Mimi.**

Sam, Dean, Vitani and Nathan made their way to the old warehouse where they were met by Mimi.

"Well what do we have here?" Mimi asked sarcastically.

"What do you want from us?" Nathan asked.

"I WANT YOU ALL TO SUFFER AND DIE!" Mimi yelled in ragging terror.

"Someone is having a major hissy fit today" Dean said.

"SHUT UP!" Mimi said as her real demon eyes began to show, she then grabbed a knife she kept with her at all times and looked at Vitani.

"I'LL KILL YOU FIRST!" Mimi yelled as she raised her hand as she levitated a knife and threw it and headed straight for Vitani.

Nathan saw all of this happen and as soon he saw the knife he ran right in front of Vitani getting stabbed in the stomach.

"AHHHH" Nathan screamed in agony.

"NO! NATHAN!" Vitani screamed as she ran right to her big brothers side.

Dean then ran behind Mimi and grabbed her hands as Sam stabbed her with the demon knife.

As soon as Sam and Dean killed Mimi they turned around to see Vitani holding a lifeless Nathan in her arms. The brothers quickly ran over to them. Sam was on one side of Vitani and Dean was on the other side of Vitani.

Vitani didn't even realize that Sam and Dean were next to her all she cared about was the man in her arms. This man was her big brother always smiling and happy but he looked like he was in so much pain.

All Nathan felt was pain, white hot pain. He then felt arms wrapping around him, he looked up and saw his baby sister holding him with Sam and Dean at her side.

"Vi...Vitani" Nathan stuttered.

"Oh my god, Nate please don't leave me" Vitani said as the tears cascaded down her face.

Nathan looked at his baby sister and saw the tears and all he wanted to do was get up and wipe the tears away and tell her that everything will be ok but he couldn't. He then put his hand on hers.

"I lo…love you b-baby g-girl so m-much" Nathan said.

"Oh god, Nate I love you too, please don't do this to me" Vitani said as more tears came.

With the energy he had left, Nathan then reached in his pocket and pulled something out of it.

It was a golden locket with a diamond in the middle.

Vitani recognized it easily it was the locket Nathan got for her on her eighteenth birthday, she thought she'd lost it.

"Nate you found my locket" Vitani said.

"Y-yeah it w-was in m-my c-car" Nathan said as he started to cough up blood.

"Nate please don't die!" Vitani said as she held him tighter.

"I l-love you b-baby g-girl, d-don't you e-ever f-forget that" Nathan said.

With that he took his final breath and closed his eyes.

"Oh my god Nate, no please" Vitani said as she completely broke down.

Sam put his arms around Vitani.

"Oh Vitani I'm so sorry" Sam said.

Dean then put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry Vitani" Dean said.

Vitani just kept on holding Nate, she then held the locket and remembered the song that Nathan had sang to her when he gave her the locket and began to sing it.

_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives_

_For a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are lead_

_To help us most to grow _

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you._

What Vitani didn't realize was that as she was singing the locket started to glow a little but she kept on singing.

_Like a comet puller from orbit_

_As it passes the sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the woods _

_Who can say?_

_That I've been changed for the better but_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed _

_For good_

Once Vitani sang those verses the locket glowed even brighter and powerful then before the light of the locket was then reflecting on Nathan's wound and then the wound was gone.

Sam and Dean were shocked; they couldn't believe what they just saw.

Vitani gasped she couldn't believe what just happened.

Nathan then reached up and held Vitani's hand in his, he then opened his eyes and saw his baby sister, he then smiled.

"Hi, baby girl" Nathan said.

"OH MY GOD NATE YOUR ALIVE!" Vitani exclaimed happily as she hugged her big brother and he hugged back.

Sam and Dean patted Nathan's shoulder.

"Welcome back dude" Dean and Sam said.

"Thanks guys" Nathan said.

They all then got up and met Castiel at the car they all then drove back to the motel.

A/N And that is chapter 7! Only 1 more chapter to go and this story will be complete! Please R and R and don't forget to check out my other stories!.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A/N Hey guys! This is the last chapter of this story but don't worry they'll be a lot of more stories for this series!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural but I do own Vitani, Nathan, Mimi, Larissa, and Andrea.**

Once they got back in the motel, Dean, Sam, Vitani, Nathan, and Castiel sat around the table and talked of what they were going to do next.

"With Mimi dead, more and more demons will arise from hell and try to free Lucifer from his cage again" Castiel said.

"Then we'll stop them, we'll stop every damn demon just like we did the first time" Dean said with determination in his voice.

"I must leave now I shall keep you updated if something happens" Castiel said and with that he disappeared.

Dean and Sam then went outside to give Vitani and Nathan some time alone as brother and sister.

Once they were alone, Vitani hugged Nathan.

"Back at the warehouse I thought I lost you" Vitani said as she began to cry.

"Shhh, it's ok baby, I'm right here" Nathan said.

Once Vitani calmed down they sat on the couch and Nathan held Vitani in his arms.

"You know when you passed out, I thought I lost you too" Nathan said.

"Well don't you worry, you won't lose me bro" Vitani said.

"I love you baby sis" Nathan said.

"I love you too big bro" Vitani said.

Just then the spirits of Larissa and Andrea Jones appeared right in front of Nathan and Vitani.

"Mom, Larissa!" Vitani exclaimed as she got up.

"Hi sis!" Larissa said as she hugged Vitani to Vitani's surprise.

"Wait, how are you hugging me?" Vitani asked as she hugged back.

"Well as spirits mom and I advanced more meaning we can be seen by other people as if we were alive" Larissa explained.

Nathan was shocked; he couldn't believe that he was seeing his mom and his other sister for the first time in years. He stood up and looked at his mom.

"Mom" Nathan said.

Andrea smiled and hugged him.

"Hello Nathan" Andrea said.

Nathan then walked up to Larissa and she hugged him.

"Hey big bro!" Larissa said.

"Larissa you were young when you died, how do you look like an adult?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know but I like it!" Larissa said.

The family of four then sat on the sofa and talked for a little bit.

"So how are things with you and Sam" Larissa said as she smiled wickedly.

"We're still just friends but I think he likes me" Vitani said as she started to blush a little which she hardly ever did.

"Yeah well it seemed like he REALLY liked you by the way he held your hand, looked at you with those loving, concerned looks and sang you that sweet little song he made up about you while you were out" Larissa said as her smile grew bigger.

Vitani punched Larissa's arm but Larissa just smiled.

"Even though I have solid skin now I can't feel anything that can hurt me" Larissa said.

"But anyway, Vitani, Sam seems like a very nice man and I know deep down you like him too sweetheart" Andrea said.

"Is it true, Vitani, do you like Sam?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, I do like Sam and I did hear him when he was talking o me when I was out, I also heard you too Nathan" Vitani admitted

"Awww I'm happy for you little sis" Larissa said.

"Thanks big sis" Vitani said as Larissa hugged her.

"Vitani, I am very happy for you" Andrea said as she hugged her daughter.

"Thanks mom" Vitani said.

"Our time is up, we must go back to heaven" Andrea said.

And with that Andrea and Larissa disappeared, leaving Vitani and Nathan to themselves.

That night Sam was outside looking at the stars and the moon.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" He heard a voice say.

Sam turned around and saw Vitani, wearing her usual black leather jump suit, her long black hair in her usual braid.

"It sure is Vitani" Sam said as he smiled at her.

"So what are you doing out here?" Vitani asked.

"Just looking at the stars and the moon, when I was little Dean used to take me out to a field and we would just look at the stars and moon, now we still do but it's just mostly me" Sam said.

"Dean is a great brother, huh? Vitani said.

"Definitely, he is the best big brother anyone can ask for; he protected me his whole life."

"Same here with Nathan he is the best big brother also, he and Larissa protected me too" Vitani said.

"It's awesome to have a big brother right?" Sam said.

"Yep and a big sister" Vitani said as she thought of Larissa.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"I want to tell you something" Vitani said,

"Go ahead." Sam said.

"When I was passed out I heard you and Nathan talking to me" Vitani said.

"How much did you hear?" Sam asked.

"I heard every word, I like you too Sam" Vitani said.

"Y-you do?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam, I liked you since the day you got me to do the singing contest" Vitani said.

"Really?" Sam asked as he smiled.

"Yes Sam and that song was very sweet and I loved it" Vitani said.

"I meant every word in that song, Vitani, I liked you ever since the day I met you but I was afraid to admit it because of my past experience with other girls, I don't want to lose you too" Sam said.

Vitani smiled.

"You won't lose me Sam" Vitani said.

"I'll always have your back" Sam said.

To prove his point, Sam leaned forward and kissed Vitani on the lips ever so gently.

Once they broke apart Vitani smiled.

"So are we dating now?" Vitani asked.

"Do you want to date?" Sam asked,

"Not yet, I want to take things slow" Vitani said.

"That's fine with me, whatever makes you comfortable" Sam said.

And with that they leaned in and kissed on the lips again.

What they didn't know was that Nathan and Dean were watching them from the window.

Both of them had never been more proud of their younger siblings as they were at that moment.

The End

A/N And that's the end of the story! Thank you to everyone who read this story. There will be more stories to come for this series. Once again, thank you and don't forget ot check out my other stories


End file.
